Alix Zare Kiele
Alix Kiele was the Jedi Grandmaster during the Classical Universe era. Bio When Alix was a little girl, her mom was a politician. She voted NO for a Sith army to be held on her current planet. They held Alix and her mom hostage and Alix agreed to save her mom by working for the Sith. She got out and her uncle placed a curse on her, and she was on the run for 5 years until the Jedi found her. She was taught and raised on a secret temple by a group of 7 Jedi Masters. When the Grand Master mysteriously disappeared she had to be chosen as a padawan. Alix was close with all 7 Masters but Pyrine (who she had converted from a Sith to a Jedi) took her in. After training with a friend of hers (Hinata, Cpt Zteer, and Cpt's rancor Fluffy), they had a run in with the Vong. After being rescued from them, she had found they had tried to plant a chip in her, and luckily she got help moments before it activated. One of the Jedi who was like a grandmother to her, was captured and they successfully planted a chip in Lynn, controlling her. Finally, with the help of all 6 remaining Jedi, they secured and saved her. Close friends of Alix's, Mars and Aurelian, helped her sneak onto Korriban to save her mom. She told Alix about a super weapon, and Aurelian and Alix came back to tell the other Jedi. Mars convinced her to get into Aurelian's ship, and fly back to Korriban alone. She learned to fly through an asteroid field, copied the plans, and brought them back. The weapon was soon destroyed. Also, after the darkside in her was forced out, she was taken to a remote planet by Lynn where she learned her true past. After that incident, there was an attack on the temple. Slowly, one by one, the Jedi she was once close to lost contact, including her Master. She wandered around once again, and was hunted by her Sith uncle. Luckily, a Jedi Master and who is like a close brother to her, Blaze Starwide, saved her and took her in. After a small war, and several missions helping beat his sister, Alix found another Jedi Temple. She quickly made friends, and a few enemies. She had been turned into a wolf, changed back, fought a few Sith, and had ran many small missions. One of the bigger missions was to stop a Sith from stealing on Yavin IV, but the Sith came with 2 others (Nova, Lord Xeonon, and Lord Paragon) and the mission was a failure. One mission that stands out the most, was going on a mission with Jair. To stop a Sith, Darth Pilot. Once he was destroyed, she met Maximilian Despaton. She spent a lot of time with him, and cared for him. Becoming close friends if not more. But a time came where panic and disorder threatened the galaxy. She was the only one who would rise up. After leading many people, she snapped. For her own good, Max sent her away. To a time when he never came into her life. She became Zev's apprentice and faced Cei Khan, a Sith terrorizing both of them. She was killed along with Cei, but since Max sensed this, he pulled her back and healed her just in time. In another fight with Max, she stormed off in anger. Blind by the Force, raging, and furious, she didn't sense people following her. She was captured, suffering severe torture wounds. Whip marks on her back, X's across her palm, feet burned, literally branded like an animal, severe lightning torture, and bruises around the stomach. (Thanks to Terra Hydd). Max branded her temporarily helpless until she heals- which he suspects is 6 months. After recovering, she found a new Jedi Order. They needed her and she rose through the ranks, the New Order of the Jedi. Max had unleashed the Despaton virus on Kashyyyk, and after stopping it with Krakuran Varua (twice) She became attached to Krakuran. She is now in the new Order doing all she can to help it out. Recently has had two beautiful twins. Kiara and Ithikus Varua. She adores them both and has dedicated the rest of her life to raising them, guiding them to be the great Jedi she knows they will be, protecting them. She is still a Jedi, of course. She finally destroyed her enemy, Terra Hydd, once and for all. Colt Hydd, her apparent cousin, saw and was a new danger. After defusing the issue with Colt, she moved on to help the Jedi once again. She saw many flaws and cracks amongst the Jedi Order, and quickly tried to fix it to no avail. In a desperation attempt to prove how vulnerable to attack they were she faked going Sith. She blew up a room and acted like she kidnapped someone and dueled a few Jedi before leaving. After so long the idea of being a Sith became more and more appealing and she slowly started to get truly twisted. She was threatened to lose her kids because of her new found darkness, but she continued to try to make it on her own, stealing to provide for the kids as well as killing innocents, and causing minor crimes as well as larger ones. She was finally caught at a wall, surrounded and out matched, and she finally broke down, and was sent to jail. The jail was located in the hell hole Chazwa, and she was forced there, to endure mildly annoying inmates, grueling training tasks, and forced to adapt to the cold planet. As time went on disease and plague took over the prison there, causing people to get sick and die off, forcing her to watch helplessly. With the help of a Bothan friend, she soon figured out that it was a re-animating disease, causing those prison members to rise up again after death. After escaping the clutches of the walking dead, she and the Bothan girl found out it was a ploy to bring down Alix once and for all. After a minor battle, the ending day of her sentence she ran outside and was rescued by Ganner and her family. She had sworn not to slip into that path again. A few more months with the Jedi Order she was originally with and she left, seeing it was corrupted and after so long, she could not bear it longer. She had a small following, creating an Order of her own, trying to right what was wrong as Grand Master Alix Zare Kenobi. The Order still lives but not as strong as it used to. She was married to her former Jedi Master, Pyrine Kiele, and was happy with him for a time. The wedding was grand and great, her first wedding, and she had an attempted assassination on that day. After escaping and allowing things to calm down, Pyrine and Alix returned to their honeymoon, enjoying each other's company. As time wore on, Edwin Rosario came into her life. Originally acquainted with him by being Krakuran's padawan, he asked to become a half brother for Kiara and Ithikus' sake. She allowed it and he drew closer until she fell in love with him and later became pregnant. She was forced to divorce Pyrine and stay with Edwin for the child's sake. She gave birth to another girl, Myeiko. She became acquainted to a girl, debatably friends even, named Nicki. After giving birth to Myeiko, Nicki tried to kill Alix and take the newborn baby only a few days old. After failing, she then attempted to get a child herself by getting herself pregnant by means that won't be said here. After failing with that as well Alix continually dealt with her. Finally ridding herself and her daughter of Nicki. After which she resumed to live a normal life, raising her daughter and staying with her boyfriend Edwin. That is until things got rough with him. She left him for Pyrine once again, raising Myeiko between Edwin and her. When Edwin was killed, it broke Alix and her daughter. But over time she remarried Pyrine, and had her son Zander who was being manipulated by a Sith to torment her from the inside out. Once Zander was born, that left him though, and she now is Grand Master, fighting in wars, with her family, happily ever after. She has participated many battles, like the Invasion of Kuat, where she destroyed the DS-3 and killed the Separatist President Julian Sator. Trivia *She had a munyip named Sylis.